Story Mode
The Story Mode is a series of events that, designed by Sam, happen differently from the Pokemon franchise. It is a the main story taking place in Johto. Unlike in PTD 1, the character can be moved around using arrow keys. There are wild Pokemon and NPCs on different areas which the main character can interact. Tower Defense mode or dialogues would then follow. In Tower Defense mode, very much like in PTD 1, Pokemon can be placed on, removed from, moved among specified squares in a location. By using different moves, different objectives can be achieved. These objectives include killing incoming Pokemon from getting resources at the end, or just wild encounter. The following describes the major events that happen: Beginning Chapter Professor appears in your dream and asks you about your gender, name, and the game version (Gold Version or Silver Version) you prefer. Afterwards, three shadow starters appear in front of you. You need to fight them with three normal starters in your team. Waking up from the dream, you remembered you can walk with arrow keys. Downstairs, your mom reminds you to get one starter from Professor after finishing your breakfast. New Bark Town One neighbor congratulated you in choosing a new starter as your Pokemon. You then went to Professor's Lab. Professor greeted you inside and asked you to choose one of the starters (Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile). When you release it from Poke Ball, the Pokemon cries and runs away from you. You finally found your Pokemon in the passageway northwest of the town. There, you saw the three starters Pokemon were confronted by shadow Pokemon. You used your chosen starter Pokemon to kill the shadow Pokemon before they get the other two starters away. Professor knew what happened and summoned you back to his lab after reporting to the authorities about the roaming of shadow Pokemon. A mysterious voice was heard once you stepped the lab again, which tells you to go to the southeast part of the town "alone". There, a redheaded guy asked you to fight him. Strangely, he owns a starter which is effective against you, plus a Sentret. After the fight, the professor summons you again to give you a newly-developed Poke Ball, which allows you to catch weakened Pokemon with infinite number of use. You saw a guard caught the mysterious guy you have just fought. You heard his name is... Silver. Route 29 This route was a large area. You went deeper and you saw a girl, Zai. She asked you for your help in defending her Oran Berries for her. As you fight, you find a catchable shadow Pokemon. To the north, there was a rest station, blocked by a guard. Since you cannot get past him, you continued to walk west. Cherrygrove City When you talked to the guard, Professor, Silver, and Zai came and all of you entered Cherrygrove City. There, you saw Gary persuading Zapdos not to attack wild lives. You and Silver decided to help with your Pokemon by knocking down the rattled Pokemon while evading Zapdos's attack. After all this, Ash appeared and his Lugia calmed the legendary birds with telepathy. Giovanni appeared from nowhere and captured Lugia with his new invention, Mewthree. You can talk to grandpa in the south for a pair of running shoes. Route 31 Walking through Route 30, you saw many new Pokemon that you were interested in getting them. You also see a professor standing in front of a cave, claiming he has finished installing the lights inside the cave. Inside, you can see some Geodude and Zubat. He is puzzled since you look familiar to him. At the end, you saw a guard blocking your way again. This time, a blue-headed guy claimed himself the gym leader of the city ahead. You then challenged him and you two fought in a clear area in the forest. The guys was a fanatic collector of Pidgey that more and more came in as battle proceeded. The guy's Pidgeotto also wings up strong gusts of wind that caused you high damage continuously. You receive TM Roost from the guy. Seeing you beating the gym leader, the guard was terrified and let you through. Violet City An uneasy monk came to you and asked your help in gaining control of the Sprout Tower in the north. Inside, you saw shadow Bellsprouts. The alpha Bellsprout in the center occasionally summons vine whip that traps your Pokemon in place. Then the fellow Bellsprouts would fire razor leaves that hit your Pokemon for a small damage. The monk inside the Tower thanked you for your effort and referred you to Elder Li in the city for help. Giovanni appeared again and this time, he shadow captured all citizens into Mewthree's Shadow realm (Shadow Capture). Inside, everyone was angry. Lugia there speaks of causing a turbo of air current to break the shadow realm. To save the rest, you had no choice but to fight against Lugia. Zai volunteered in healing your Pokemon at a corner. Lugia summons whirlwinds to any one Pokemon around it. It also wing a strong tornado that kept hitting your Pokemon for damage if not removed in time. You finally returned to reality. If you talked to the blue-headed guy, you will accept your second challenge as a gym leader. This time, two Pidgeottos appear at the same time. Route 32 (North) You went south and saw more guards guarding your way. You chose to go west into the ruins. But before that, the guard challenged you with his Crobat. Ruins of Alph You thought the Crobat was not trouble at all and decided to get back to him for more experience. In the ruins, you found the two entrances led to the same area and some Unown inside. Investigation leads you to know that the Unowns were fighting for the fossils. Not knowing more information, you defended the fossils. You asked for Ash's help outside the ruins, he insisted that you have missed something. Truly, the Unowns became shadow Unowns by shadow Entei. While defending the fossils again, you realized that the fireballs from Entei were also a trouble... Ash and Gary came inside the ruins. Ash told you for the time being when they investigated more, you should check out more Route 32. Route 32 (Central) The other guard have stepped aside to let you pass. You found more Pokemon you liked on the way. At the end, you saw a fisherman that have caught a large amount of different Pokemon in different weeks. Each time you were asked to defend the rare candies at the right side. At first, the fisherman gave you an Old Rod. When you have defended for the three types of Pokemon the fisherman caught (Tentacool, Magikarp, Qwilfish), the fisherman was surprised and awarded you the Good rod. When you proceeded further down, you witnessed Mewthree captured the fisherman and Silver plus Zai coming to you. You summoned your Pokemon to protect you from being caught. The Past 'A whole new world' After defeat, you could not see Mewthree but Celebi arrived at you, saying you have just brought down one clone of Mewthree. Celebi brought you back a few minutes before Mewthree appeared to talk these words to you. Putting you as a hope to the world, Celebi requested you to get stronger to fight the Elite Four and Giovanni, just like Gold did in the past. Celebi teleported you to the past when Gold first started his journey. You arrived at your hometown but no one could recognize you, even your mum. 'Route 29' You cannot see Zai anywhere. Instead, you can see trainers that challenges you when you are near them. There is no guard to block the entrance to the north. The wild Pokemon are just the same as in present. 'Cherrygrove City' There is a grandma that remembered how Bellossom was and gives you flowers. There is a trainer from the twin too. On the coast, the fisherman teaches you the time to fish Corsola. You are surprised to see all PokeMarts opens in the past time. You had good time shopping for items. 'Route 30' There are more trainers on the way, both on the left way and right way. 'Route 31' In front of the cave, you cannot see the professor as in present. The blue-headed guy is not here too. 'Violet City' There are some trainers in the city, inside the school, the tower, and the gym. Inside the gym, the blue-headed guy cannot recognize you and challenges you indoor. After you defeated him, he gave Zephyr badge. The fat guys trading his Onix is not here anymore. Instead, he guarded the northwest entrance. Not seeing three gym badges, he does not let you pass. 'Route 32' Trainers are still everywhere. Other than this, nothing else has changed. Route 32 (south) is a long way and a good place of nice view. You feel difficult to choose either the pawn path or promenade path. But you can see there is a fisherman trainer far in the promenade path. No matter which path you choose, you would arrive at PC and a huge cave. 'Union Cave' This is a large cave indeed with many floors. The north ladder leads you down to B1 with a trainer and large pond you cannot pass. Deep in the cave, there are many hiker trainers, and many wild Pokemon as well. You feel a bit annoyed to getting past them. Also, you see wild Onixs that you traded for... WHY THAT CHEAT! Finally, you can leave the cave at the southeast corner. 'Azalea Town' On the way to the town, you see an interesting well. The guy standing next to the entrance shows off his Slowking by challenging you. Inside the cave, you see rarely Slowpoke. Perhaps the Slowking is evolved from Slowpoke? More rarely, you see some Slowpokes are holding King's Rock. What is the Rock used for? The Pokeball master inside city complains about the loss of berry trees. This caused him idle for long. The way is blocked by a hiker. You have no choice but to go to gym. Inside the gym, you would rather call that "forest", there are strong bug trainers. The trainers are not a problem at all. When you challenge the gym leader, you feel some magic force that widens the gym space. The trees are gone too! Anyway, you beat the Ariados that can summon swamps of Spinaraks by binding Pokemon in spider webs. The fast moving Scyther is little hard to hit too! That Metapod is a bit trouble if you let it live for long. Anyway, you beat the purple-headed guy and get the badge. He gives you the TM U-Turn. The hiker is now gone. 'Ilex Forest' Just when you enter this huge forest, the child asks you for help. He needs to find his Farfetch'd. In return, he promises to give you HM that can "cut". You find that the forest is very much exploited with little trees left. You easily find the Farfetch'd at the northeast corner. Talking to it will make it furious and fights you. Seeing you are a trustworthy person, it says it wants home. Telling the child you have defeated his Farfetch'd would impress him and hands you Cut HM for a return. Strangely the Farfetch'd does not go and could fight you with more friends. Although you feel tired late at night, you cannot believe the Pokemon are totally different in the nighttime. 'Route 34' Breathe some fresh air, you have left the forest. You see some Abras, Drowzees, Snubbulls in the lawn. Phew, the breeding house has closed! What? I have to go to SnD Pokemon Center to breed? No way! 'Goldenrod City' They say Goldenrod City is kidnapped by Team Rocket. Oh gosh, it is true. The PC, north station, gym are all closed. No wonder why Wendy (red-headed this time?) runs on the main road for help. She at first looks down on you having just 2 badges. On second thought, she had no choice and first challenges you as a gym leader. The Miltank would do Rollout along a path for great damage. That milk cow has high defense and HP. You are surprised to find the Clefairys cannot be harm by traps and status problems. The lady hands you Plain Badge and TM Attract. (Has she used Attract on me? I find her much beautiful after battle...) She tells a plan to defeat the Team Rocket. #Rocket trainer southeast of PokeMart Once inside the bike shop owner would thank for you help and give you bike for faster travel. #Rocket trainer north of PC Once inside, the Game Corner owner would allow you to play Voltorb flip for game coins. On the main road, you would now see four Team Rocket members confronting that beautiful lady. Of course I need to stand for her! A stupid guy runs all over the rectangle battlefield while the others standing by side and throws in Pokemon. After defeating those mobs, Giovanni appears as the leader and blames his followers for robbing the city. You gain the impression Giovanni is nice. Suddenly, Mewthree appears and revenges on Giovanni. Mewthree claims it also time-travelled just like you do. Then it suffers from pain and explodes into Shadow Lugia. Giovanni admires the transformed Mewthree and follows it. 'Route 35' TODO 'National Park' If you go left on Route 36, north on Route 35, You will reach and area that has grass patches that form the shape of a Pokeball. Here is one of the only places to find a Sunkern, Scyther, and Pinsir. After you have beaten the game this is the second place you will find Hoopa, or maybe the third. 'Route 36' You found that this is a shortcut going back to Violet City and Ruins of Alph. That way, you would not need to run all the way long. To the north, there is a strange, brown "tree". The Pokedex tells you it is a Pokemon called Sudowoodo. You decided to clear the path. During the battle, you found that "tree" has very high HP. When you defeated it, the "tree" does not "grow back". So, you thought you should have caught that Sudowoodo in time. 'Route 37' As go north on the level you go right and go about thirty steps forward then continue north again and you will likely find the dubious disc.To leave this area and carry on to Ecruteak city. 'Ecruteak City' All the way through the Routes, you see shadow Pokemon roaming in the city again. The Kimono girls are on trip, the Ho-oh tower is blocked. Only PC, PokeMart remain their service. Wait, the guy wearing purple headband seems to be the gym leader? This gym plays good on the four directions. Each time the Gengar boss has down 1/4 health, it will summon its shadows to heal itself. If the shadows are not defeated in time, the boss get healed. As a reward, that Morty will give you Fog Badge plus TM Shadow Claw. Now perhaps the guys blocking the west and east way would let me pass. 'Route 38' If you go left at Ecruteak city you will come to another route that have Tauros (they are moderately hard to chase down), Farfetch'ed, and Meowth(s). To carry on with your adventure you must go to the far left. 'Route 39' TODO 'Olivine City' Just when you enter the city, you hear some noise. Then you see the wounded Ho-oh lying on ground. The Shadow Lugia ("Mewthree") is under uncontrollable rage. The legendary Ho-oh appears and mistakes it as its friend Lugia. Ho-oh tries to defeat Mewthree but at the final confront, Mewthree overwhelms Ho-oh, upsetting Ho-oh's last hope of saving the world... In the town center, there are many citizens, so as two outstanding people: a muscle man and a sweet girl. The girl, Jasmine, called the muscle man to come to see if the Ho-oh is real. Suddenly Ho-oh speaks of you, as the "Chosen one" long time ago, having a pure heart to fight. These two people then train you as the gym leaders. The two gym leaders stand on left and right. Sometimes they will release Pokemon at the same time. The Pokemon are moving fast though, some even put on Protect. It is a bit hard to defend the candies at the end. With some tactics, they are not so difficult. Onwards, the muscle guy gives you Storm Badge plus Focus Punch TM. You receive Mineral Badge and the TM Iron Tail. Silver suddenly appears at the city entrance to give you HM Surf. Now I can explore more areas! 'Route 42' There are two paths in front of you: cave, or waters. In the caves, you find several level 50-60 wild Pokemon. Thanks to those, your Pokemon have more levels. When you surf through the waters, you find a cavern in the middle. Marills only appear there at night. 'Mahogany Town' The grandma does not let you pass the road to the right. You have to fight the Ice Gym leader. He stands at the center and promptly accepts your challenge. 'Lake of Rage' Go up through the north path, you see a new Pokemon, Girafarig. Again, all Pokemon would come into battlefield if you bump into any. Further north, there are Gyarados in the lake. Across the lake, you see a botanic house. Sam awaits inside the house, claiming this is his vacation house. You are so surprised to see his collection of Outer space Pokemon: (Cosmoids) strong and a huge team. 'Route 44' You now found that when you bump into any Pokemon, all kinds of Pokemon would rush towards you in battlefield. The environment of the battlefield has a different layout too. Is it some sort of magical power? 'Ice Path' All kinds of Pokemon would appear in the battlefield. Even though you cannot see Sneasels in the cave, surprisingly they will randomly battle you. 'Blackthorn City' All citizens are in the same orange uniform. Although feeling strange, you ask one of them about the gym. He said the gym is closed, but the gym leader is in the Dragon's Den that you might have a look there. 'Dragon's Den' Another huge lake in front of you. With Surf, you see Dragonairs and Dratinis. Across the lake, there is the gym leader. World Tournament After the player have 8 badges, Prof. Elm will take you to the tournament. In round 1 the opponent is Wattson. At round 2 we have Roark. At round 3 it has Cilan. Round 4 is Darkness. Each round had specific rules but Sam has made it Easy and rules were removed. One can use their own items. After round 3 player's Pokemon can level up to 110 Easy win for World Tournament 1 - Use a ground team, all with Earthquake (from doing Trainer VS) and a rock move each for Rotom. Also one with sandstream helps a lot. Make sure you have healing items at the ready. 2 - Gyarados team, Earthquake, Dragon Dance and Surf. Move the Gyarados around Rampados and just keep hitting it with Earthquake. 3 - Three Ho-ohs (from Hall of Fame), with Sacred Fire. 1 Celebi with Ancient Power and Baton Pass (for Buffs), a fire Pokemon with Drought and one other fire Pokemon. 4 - Use Pokemon level 110, do not kill Lugia at first because if he dies the darkness meter goes up and all of your Pokemon party get a corruption and all lost life faster, survive to round 13 and kill Lugia. If you want you can talk with Professor Elm for help. 'Save the world ' Celebi will come and then inform about Mewthree actually being Shadow Mewthree. The player will suggest to battle Mewthree. It has 27 waves. All of them are at level 101. It doesn't matter if you win or lose but after the battle and the first cutscene and player shall be in bed. Then Sam will appear and thanks the player for support and playing the game. *When you save the world you can catch Pokemon of other generations. Category:Game Mechanics